Light Is Caught In Your Eyes
by sasstana
Summary: Eponine/Enjolras. Eponine Thenardier is heartbroken over Marius Pontmercy when she comes across Aaron Enjolras in the Cafe Musain, a friend of Marius, who seems to always be going on about his protests. She's in love with Marius and he doesn't believe in love, but one look can change a lot. Modern high school AU. Rated K . Read and Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So to anyone who has ever read my stories, you can see that I have not updated or posted anything in a REALLY long time. Meh, life is busy. Anyways, since I'm obsessed with **_**Les Miserables**_** and really wanted to write something, here is a modern AU (they're all high school students at a private school) one shot of Enjonine, also known as Eponine/Enjolras. The modern setting of this story doesn't matter too much, but I figured it would be easier for me to write this in a more modernized version. This is very loosely based off of that one little scene in the movie where all the Enjonine fans freaked out because it seemed like Enjolras was looking at Eponine, when in reality; he was just looking at Marius. Fyi, the first part is from Eponine's point of view, and the second is from Enjolras', but it is the exact same event, just from a different perspective. And just so you all know, Samantha Barks is the model for Eponine and Aaron Tveit is the model (and namesake, you'll see what I mean) for Enjolras. All that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot! Reading and reviewing would make my day. Xx.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Victor Hugo, nor do I own Les Miserables.**

_First,  
this is your first step  
Light is caught in your eyes  
Heart beats  
to the rhythm of the city streets  
Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

_We Are – Joy Williams._

Part one – Eponine Thenardier's point of view.

Eponine Thenardier was never one to show her emotions or make it obvious that she was hurt in any way. Even after the years of neglect and abuse from her parents, she was a strong girl and didn't just cry at the drop of a hat. But this, this was too much for her to deal with. Marius Pontmercy, the boy she had been in love with for a good year now had fallen in love with another girl without even knowing her name.

The two of them had been walking to the Café Musain together like they usually did after school. They both went to the local private school, however, unlike Marius, whose family paid for him to get into the school, Eponine was on scholarship and if her average dropped, she'd be kicked out. That was one of the reasons she always went to the Café with him.

Aaron Enjolras, a friend of Marius, is the leader of this little organization, who planned on protesting against the school. The cost of getting into the school is extremely high and people were getting kicked out weekly, because their grades slipped or they could no longer pay the cost the school demanded per semester. Aaron, Marius and all their friends, despite being _very_ wealthy all seemed to think that it was ridiculous, and thought a change was needed. Thus, their little organization, (which they all referred to as 'Les amis de l'abc' or 'The friends of the abc'), was formed towards the end of the past school year. Eponine enjoyed sitting and listening to them talk about their cause whenever they were in the Café.

That little group was a big reason why she always went to the Café, but she'd be lying if she said it was the main reason. The main reason was simply because she loved Marius and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. She hoped that maybe one day, he'd fall in love with her to.

But unfortunately for Eponine, now that was never going to happen. As they were walking, Marius stopped in his tracks and looked like he had seen a ghost or something. Eponine raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what in the hell he was looking at until she followed his gaze and there she was. Cosette Fauchelevent, a good friend of Eponine's and her old foster sister was standing with her step-father and her expression matched Marius'.

Eponine wasn't a genius when it came to love or romance or anything like that, but she knew exactly what her two friends were thinking as soon as she saw their faces.

Her heart broke as Cosette walked away and Marius turned to her, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Eponine, do you know that girl?" Marius asked her.

Eponine wondered how Marius had never noticed that she hung out with this girl quite often and never saw Cosette before, but she pushed that thought out of her head and focused on the conversation.

She simply bit down on her lip and nodded her head. Marius' face lit up, oblivious to her hurt. "Who is she?" He exclaimed.

Eponine looked down at her dirty combat boots before looking back up to look at Marius. "Cosette," She said simply.

"Cosette," he said, testing the name out to see how it sounded. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Eponine, you saw her! She's completely perfect," he looked overjoyed.

Eponine literally cringed when he shook her by her shoulders. "I have to see her again, 'Ponine! Do you think you could arrange that?"

Eponine nodded, regretting the action as soon as Marius enveloped her into a big hug. She hugged him back, but it didn't make her feel any better. "I'm going to go to the Café, when you talk to Cosette, you'll know where to find me!" He waved and headed off in the direction of the Musain, leaving a heartbroken Eponine behind.

As much as it hurt Eponine, she wanted Marius to be happy. She ran in the direction Cosette had gone, soon catching up to her. "Cosette!" she said, once she got close enough. Cosette and her father turned around and Cosette excused herself from her father and walked towards Eponine. "Hi, 'Ponine," she said, sounding even more happy than usual.

'Of course,' Eponine thought. 'She's just fell in love at first sight. Why wouldn't she be happy?'

She sighed and smiled softly at her friend, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Cosette, you know that boy I was just with?"

Cosette nodded very quickly and grabbed Eponine by the wrists. "Yes! Are you friends with him? Please say yes!" She looked at Eponine, anxiously awaiting a response.

"Y-yes, we're good friends. His name is Marius and he wants to meet you," Eponine said.

The blonde girl squealed and flung her arms around Eponine. "Oh my goodness! Eponine, that's amazing!" She pulled away and smiled brightly. "You're the best friend ever!" Eponine gave a fake smile as she replied. "I try."

Mr. Fauchelevent looked over at the two girls. "Cosette-," he started.

"Coming papa!" Cosette said before turning back to Eponine. "I have to get going now, but please tell him I want to meet him too! Maybe you could introduce us at school? Thank you so much!" She hugged her again without waiting for a response before scurrying off to meet up with her father.

Eponine mumbled a small "goodbye," before turning on her heels to walk to the Café Musain.

She didn't know how Cosette could call her a good friend. Her parents had abused Cosette terribly and Eponine used to treat Cosette like dirt when they were children, before Mr. Fauchelevent adopted Cosette.

But these days, Eponine was always jealous of Cosette. She was rich, beautiful and everything Eponine used to be before her parents lost the hotel they owned. Now, Marius falling in love with Cosette made her even more jealous.

Eponine looked down at her clothing. A pale, ripped pair of jeans tucked into combat boots and a thin black hoodie. It was no wonder Marius thought Cosette looked like an angel, with her blonde hair perfectly curled and her expensive white dress and matching shoes looking perfect on her. She crossed her arms as the wind blew around her. Even though it was only late September, it was rather cold.

She stepped into the Musain and looked around for Marius so she could tell him the news, but before she could spot Marius in the mess of teenage boys, she spotted Aaron Enjolras and her brown eyes met his blue ones. She had never formally met or spoken to this boy, just heard of him and listened to him going on about his group's cause to anyone who would listen.

She inhaled and her heart started to beat faster as he gave her a weak smile.

Marius must have burst in the café and told all of his friends about Cosette. It was a pity smile, but it still made Eponine's stomach twist around in knots that she only got when Marius would smile at her. She didn't like feeling that way. Not when he was the cause of it.

When Marius caught sight of her, he ran over and started throwing questions at her, all of them involving Cosette. Eponine forced herself to smile and look happy for him; she tucked a piece of wavy hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Marius, Cosette wants to meet you too. She had to go home though. She wants me to introduce you guys," Eponine told him, still looking at Aaron out of the corner of her eye. "Oh that's fantastic, Eponine! Thank you!" He hugged her once more before leaving the Café to go God knows where.

Although Eponine was devastated, it didn't stop her from looking back towards where Aaron was standing before, having a strange urge to talk to him.

Aaron stood there talking to Gabriel Joly, who usually just went by his last name like many of the boys and was dating one of Eponine's good friends.

Eponine looked Aaron over. He was wearing a maroon hoodie with a simple white t-shirt underneath and a pair of brown skinny jeans. She also noticed that it was no wonder girls were always giggling at the sight of him. Between his blond curly hair and perfect face, he was simply gorgeous. She saw Joly look at her, turn to Aaron and nod, followed by Aaron looking over in Eponine's direction, their eyes met again and she blushed, looking down at her feet. He excused himself from Joly and walked over to where Eponine was standing.

The boy raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat. "You're a friend of Marius', right?" She nodded in response. "I'm Aaron Enjolras," he told her. "And you are?"

"Eponine. Eponine Thenardier," she said, extending a hand.

He took her hand a shook it before replying. "It's nice to meet you, Eponine."

Eponine smiles at him, it's a real smile, not just something to cover up the fact that she's lying or upset, and plays with a loose thread on the bottom of her sweater. "It's nice to meet you too," she says to him, and for the first time that evening, she thinks that maybe Marius not picking her was for the better.

Part two – Aaron Enjolras' point of view.

Aaron Enjolras took a long sip of his coffee and placed his school books into his leather backpack before standing up, irritated by how distracted his friends were.

"Boys," he sighed. "This is an important issue. Our fellow classmates are being kicked out of our school and we can't keep watching it happen!"

The other boys mumbled some responses and he groaned in frustration. "Does anyone know where Marius is?" If anyone would listen to him, it would be Marius. The group shook their heads and Aaron ran a hand through his blond curls. "Fantastic," he muttered sarcastically.

He had just decided on reading his book to pass the time when Marius barged in. He stood up to go talk to his friend about the upcoming protests they were planning but before he could speak, he took in the state Marius was in. His friend looked stunned.

"Marius, what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a ghost?" Joly asked him, his voice filled with concern. "Are you ill?" Alexander Grantaire handed him a coffee and quirked an eyebrow. "Here, have some coffee. What's going on?"

"She was just like a ghost. She was there, but then she disappeared!" Marius had a strange faraway look in his eyes, and Grantaire took advantage of that. "Is our Marius finally in love?" he teased, making irritating kissing noises and sipping on his coffee.

Aaron had had enough and rolled his eyes. "Guys, we have more important issues to be discussing rather than Marius' love life. The protest, remember?" he reminded them. "Aaron, she was like a burst of light, my world has been changed!"

With a small scoff, Aaron continued. "You're not a child anymore, Marius. This is silly! She's just a girl," he insisted, confused as to why his friend was all of a sudden so in love. "If you were there, you would understand!" he told him, before walking away to where Grantaire was standing and looked to be pouring his heart out to the laughing boy.

As the tiny bell of the door to the Café Musain rang, his head snapped over to see Eponine Thenardier. She was constantly following Marius around and was always found sitting in the corner, intrigued during the meetings that the Les Amis had. She was clearly in love with Marius, and if she wasn't hanging around with him, she was usually with some blonde girl and Joly's girlfriend, Musichetta, a waitress at the café.

Their eyes met and that's when it hit him. She was in love with Marius, she looked devastated and he was just going on about meeting some girl. She was heartbroken. Another thing he noticed was how pretty Eponine really was. She wasn't pretty like the girls that Grantaire and Courfeyrac were going on about, but she was beautiful in her own way. Wait, what was he thinking? He was Aaron Enjolras. He focused on his studies and the group's cause. Not silly things like relationships.

Ignoring his thoughts about Eponine's appearance, he thought about everything he had heard about her. He had heard much about how tough and strong and witty she was from Marius, but from the way she looked now, he would have never thought that she was tough or strong by any means. He offered her a weak smile and she looked nervous.

Marius pushed past him and ran over to Eponine. He kept his eyes on her and noticed the way her face fell as Marius started asking a bunch of questions about a girl named Cosette before running off.

How could Marius be so blind? Everyone knew Eponine was in love with him. Everyone except Marius, that is. His thoughts were interrupted when Joly walked up to him and started asking him if he thought that Marius had come down with something.

Aaron laughed softly and shook his head. What a typical Hypochondriac he was. Always worried about disease and what not. He assured him that Marius was simply in love and there was nothing to worry about unless it started to effect the planning of their protests.

He was about to say something else but Aaron cut him off. "Joly, is that Musichetta's friend over there? The one Marius was just with? Eponine?" he asked. Joly looked over at the girl and nodded. "Oh," Aaron said quietly before excusing himself.

He walked over to Eponine, raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat, carefully selecting his words and not wanting it to seem like her already knew so much about this girl he had never spoken too.

"You're a friend of Marius', right?" He asked, despite already knowing that answer was yes. She nodded, looking sad at the mention of his name. "I'm Aaron Enjolras," he told her. "And you are?" He asked her, even though once again, he already knew the answer to the question.

"Eponine. Eponine Thenardier," she said, with an extension of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Eponine," he shook her hand as he replied to her.

As Eponine smiled at him, her eyes lit up and she played with a loose thread on the bottom of her sweater, an act that seems to be out of pure nervousness.

He can't help but notice that she has dimples and she doesn't like how her smile makes him feel. It's something foreign, something that he's never felt and he knows that these feelings are unwanted.

"It's nice to meet you too," she says to him, and all he could think about was why in the world Marius never saw Eponine there.

**A/N: Well, I don't really know what happened there. I tried to keep everyone in character as best as possible, but I don't really know how that turned out. By the way, I'm sorry if the song references seem odd or out of place. I tried to make them flow as best as possible! Once again, reviewing would be great. I REALLY want so constructive criticism and feedback on this. Also, I'm really considering continuing this as a series or making another modern au Enjonine fanfic. Thoughts on that? Leave them in the reviews. Thanks for reading. Xx.**

**Serena.**


	2. Author's Note! (PLEASE READ)

_**A/N: Okay, Before I say anything, this is not another chapter to 'Light Is Caught In Your Eyes', however I got positive feedback, so I decided that I will probably be making it a full out story. So if you favourite/followed/reviewed/liked this story, then this little announcement is for you! Anyways, it is a modern au one shot, and I plan on keeping it like that, but I just want to know if the characters should be in college or high school. You guys can comment what you would like below. I haven't read the brick (original book) yet, so my knowledge on the barricade boys is limited and I'm not sure what many of their personalities are like, because the only version of them I know are from the movie/musical and other fanfictions. With all of that said, I hope that anyone reading this will be interested in reading a full, multi-chapter Enjonine story. Please leave feedback/questions/anything you would want to see in the story in the reviews or to my inbox. Thanks for reading this, xoxo. **_

_**Serena. **_


	3. FULL STORY HAS NOW BEEN STARTED

_**HEY GUYS, ITS SERENA. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, I AM MAKING THIS A FULL STORY! I CHANGED A BIT, AND THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE KNOW THAT IS IT ESSENTIALLY THE SAME, BUT I RECOMMEND READING IT SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE CHANGES I MADE. REVIEWING AND FAVOURITNG THAT WOULD MAKE MY DAY BETTER. THANKS GUYS. MWAH.**_


End file.
